The Glue Factory
by bearie
Summary: Celebration story for a new world reaching 20000k hits.


The glue factory

6 ponies walked up the stairs to the large building. The group consisted of a purple unicorn with a redish highlight in her mane with a cutie mark of a pink star with 5 smaller white stars surround it who currently had her head in a panflit. There a cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and the cutie mark of rainbow lightning coming out of a white cloud who was flying a few feet above the ground. A fashion ready white unicorn with an upkeeping stylish purple mane with the cutie mark of three diamonds walked next to a orange earth pony with a brown farm hat over her goldenish yellow mane in a ponytail with the cutie mark of a 3 apples. Behind her hid a light yellow pegasus with a soft light pink mane with a cutie mark of three pink butterflys. Ahead of them all was a hyper pink earthpony with a pink mane replicating cotton candy with a cutie mark that consisted of three balloons the top one being yellow why the two below it were a faded blue. Pinkie pie was currently by the door of the large building waiting for them.

"Come on everypony! This will be fun!" pinkie pie said hopping into the entrance of the glue factory.

"Why are we here again, I mean all it is making glue." rainbow dash said in annoyance.

"Don't you remember pinkie said she got us passes for a private tour around the factory. I still don't know how she was able to manage that." twilight said still staring at the pan flit in front of her.

"Well however she did it, ware here anyhow so lets get on going," applejack said walking in after the party pony.

The rest of them walked into the large building. No soon as they entered they were staring at the intricate and large machines that adorned the place. The pink pony jumped off one of the machines to land next to her friends.

Out of the shadows a greyish blue stallion with a Dark blue, spikey mane with a cutie mark of a glue gun, walked out from the shadows toward the group. "Hello I'm am Mr. Gluegun. Are you here for the tour? Oh hello there pinkie pie. Are these the friends you said you would bring to see the personal tour of the factory?"

"Hello their Gluey! Yes these are my friends which I've been telling you all about!" pinkie said stopping her bouncing and giving him a playful look.

"So are we ready to begin? Lead the way pinkie! From how much you work here you should know this place inside and out." Gluegun said.

"Okie dokie lokie! Follow me everypony!" pinkie shouted as she stared to bounce down the hallways toward the machines.

"Wow this is just amazing! Pinkie how do these machines power themselves? I see no sorts of magic anywhere near them." Twilight asked.

"Oh that's easy twilight." pinkie took out a weird stick that got thinner as it got to the tip and had a carved handle. Pinkie waved it in a circle and then pointed it at one of the machines. A blue laser came of it and hit one of the machines that instantly came to life.

Twilight and he friends just looked at the small wand amazed at what it just accomplished. As soon as the machine was running pinkie pocketed the wand. "Hey pinkie do you think I can borrow that stick sometime I would like to study and examine it for further studies." twilight asked giving a hopeful grin.

"Oh I'm sorry twilight. Actually I cant. It's a company secret I can let anyone know how it's done. Shall we continue?"

Twilight noted how pinkies personality and silliness was changing as she showed them the factory.

"So pinkie what exactly goes into this batch the to make this here glue" applejack asked.

"Well mainly what goes in is water, flour, vinegar, and sometimes a bit of sugar. It's really not that hard to make. You could possibly even make your own glue if you wanted to. It's just that people buy our glue because we make it in large amounts and it really is just easier to buy it anyway. Then there is are other glue which consists of-" Gluegun went over and whispered something in pinkies ear. "Never mind it turns out that's another company secret I'm not aloud to tell you about either... Moving on!"

The pink pony walked over to a large machine that looks like a water reservoir turned upside down. "And this is the mixer! Well at least that's what I like to call it. See those four shafts?" pinkie said pointing at the four shafts that came down from the ceiling their ends pointed towards the mixer. "This is where the ingredients come from. They fall through those shafts into the mixer where these blades and paddles mix them until they are turned soft. As soon as they turn into goo they go through this tunnel. Here watch!"

Pinkie then took the wand out her flesh-pocket and pointed it at the machine. Just as she said, started to pour into the mixer and the blades and paddles started to churn them into a thick goo... that was yellow.

"Um pinkie I don't mean to be a nuisance but the glue my sister uses is white not yellow." rarity said.

"Oh thats because it still needs to go to the Whiter." pinkie led them across a metal bridge hanging from the ceiling and pointed to another container that was on the ground. "This is the whiter it. Its what makes the glue white. The glue comes from the mixer over to here, where we add tones of bleach to make it white. We do this because we don't think people would buy the glue if it was yellowish. Bleugh! Here ill show you." pinkie then did the same thing with the wand and glue started to pour into the whiter where a shaft started to pour in bleach to the mixture.

"Hey uh sugarcube isn't bleach you know poisonous?" applejack asked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." pinkie went to a fridge by the railing and took out a bottle of wine. Pinkie then shook it up and popped the bottle in the air. "This here is just regular bottle of wine. The wine inside reacts against the bleach to make it a nonsalable fermaphadite."

Not even twilight new what pinkie just said.

"It means it makes it no longer poisonous." pinkie rephrased. Anyhow lets move on. Pinkie led them across the bridge to another machine. "And this is the-" again Gluegun whispered something into pinkies ear. "Oh I'm sorry friends I guess ill have to cut the tour short but don't worry we aren't leaving yet" pinkie took out the wand and pointed it at her friends. A blue light flashed at them and then they all fell unconscious creating a loud bang as their heads hit the floor.

A little while later her friends woke up to see that all of them were strapped to large pieces of metal and could not move.

Across the tables, which laid in front of them, stood a variety of different tools mainly consisting of knives and pliers.

"Don't worry girls ill get us out of this!" twilight started to try to perform the teleportation spell, but strangely her horn wouldn't charge or light or even do a faint glow. "Whats going on why wont my horn work!" twilight started to panic.

"Here let me try darling" rarity tries to charge her horn to use a levitation spell on the saw on the table. Most likely to use it to cut the restraints. "My horn wont work either! Whats going on!"

It was the voices of twilight and rarity that caused the other three to wake from their slumber. "Hey! What's going on where are we?" the cow-pony asked.

"Oh my where are we?" the scared shy voice of fluttershy asked.

"Hey let me out! This isn't cool you guys! Hey! Let me out of here!" rainbow dash yelled as she tried to break the large leather restraints that held her down on the large piece of metal.

Suddenly pinkie walked into the room with a small frown on her face. "Sigh. I really am sorry you guys. It wasn't supposed to end like this. All I was going to do was show you around the factory, and then we were going to leave. Honest! But then I received word from Mr. Gluegun that we ran out of ingredients for are secret recipe for glue. So that's where your jobs come in... I need you guys for the recipe." pinkie said picking up a small lotion bottle on the table. "Anyway just to make sure there isn't any trouble..." pinkie spread the lotion on Rarity's and Twilights horns.

"Ahhhhhhhg!" Rarity and Twilight screamed out in pain. "What is that? It burns!" twilight screamed as the rest of her friends watched in horror.

"Oh this? This is just a combination of- basically it just cuts off the magic from your horn for 24 hours. And before I can do anything else I need to transict it."

"Transfict it-" rarity was cut off as she felt her neck pierced by a needle which was now pulsing a green fluid through her body. Twilight also felt the needle pierce her neck.

"What was that!" twilight said still panicking.

"Oh that was... To make it easier to understand, it basically allows magic to flow through your horn in endless streams looping and duplicating in the process. This makes it so that even if you're dead someone else can use your horn. See this?" pinkie said holding up her wand. "This is exactly that. Except mine is a little more special then the others. This one is cared from an alicorn horn. Which makes it much more powerful then the other ones." pinkie then picked up a much smaller wand from the table. "You see this one? This one is Glueguns. I asked him to let me borrow it so I could show you what it looks like when it is created from regular unicorns."

"But where did you get the alicorn horn one?" twilight asked in confusion shaking from the tension and fear from what was happening.

"You mean to tell me celestia never told you about her third sister? Well if you really don't know I guess ill tell you! So you know of the two rulers celestia and Luna right? Well there was a third one and she controlled time whos name was Aevitas."

"And you killed her." rainbow dash interrupted.

"Oh no no no no no. That would have been my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother. My grandmother was a scientist who experimented on allowing regular earth ponies to use magic. Once she discovered how to do it she started slaughtering unicorns by the dozen. Twilight you've heard the tale of the black mare right?"

"You mean the mare who reportedly slaughtered hundreds of unicorns and then leaving the hornless corpse behind. Then yes iv heard..." twilight said giving a non-amused look.

"Okie dokie lokie! Well not soon after her discover the great princess of time went missing. But she didn't go missing that was m great grammies work. And this wand was handed down through the generations until it was trusted to me! And not soon after it was given to me I found her notebooks on scientific work. Along with an amazing recipe for something that can stick to objects together without magic. And that's how the glue factory was born!" pinkie said standing on her hind legs with a smile.

"So whenever there was a reported missing of a unicorn that was you!" applejack said in disbelief.

"Yep that was us alright!" pinkie said in her normal cheery voice. "Just stay there for a second you guys" pinkie said picking up a small sort of plastic bottle.

Pinkie took out her wand and aimed it a twilights mouth. And then squeezed the bottle between her lips causing a thick glue to come out.

"Mpphhhhymphhhhhmphhh" twilight muhled trying to open her mouth and scream.

Pinkie then did the same to the rest of her friends until she came to Fluttershy. "I guess I don't need to glue your mouth shut since you don't talk to much." pinkie hopped over to the table and opened took out what looked like a small mini icecream scooper with 2 small blades that formed a circle.

Pinkie then placed the small device over twilights eyelids and squeezed down on the handle. Twilight cried from the pain as she felt her eyelids part with her body.

The 2 little flaps of purple skin fell to the ground. "oops better clean this up!" pinkie said taking a wrag off the table and soaking it in a sink nearby. She took the wrag and began to clean up the little amount of blood near Twilights eye.

"ok now we can begin!" pinkie said taking out a small scalpel. Slowly pinkie lowered the cold metal onto twilights skin, piercingg the flesh in her stamauch. Pinkie then began to do insisions into her body and then pulled off the flap of skin that protected her vital organs. One by one she began to cut them out throwing them down the shaft of a machine wich bottom was full of twirling blades, which chopped the organs into a red liquid full of odd shaped chunks which floated on the top continuely getting pushed back down by the blades. Pools of blood started to form around the unicorn on the cold stone floor stained red from over the years of slaughter.

Pinkie continued to cu out various organs like twilights intestines and live and threw them into the machine.

Pinkie then noticed how twilights was starting to struggle less and was starting to fall unconious. "Its no fun if you fall asleep now twilight." pinkie said injecting another needle into twilights neck injecting a red liquid into her veins.

"Artitificial adrenaline! Works every time" pinkie placed the scalpel at the base of twights horn and began to carve a circle I the unicorns flesh. Pinkie put down the scalpel and picked up a pliers from the table and grabbed her horn with them. Pinkie started to pull with all her strenght. Rivers of blood poored down the unicorns face onto her open body. Twilight moaned in pain as she felt the muscels give away releasing the horn into the pink pony's hooves.

"lets give this baby a test run!" pinkie said waving her new toy at applejack whos skin now started to buldge and stretch like there was something inside of her. Applejack broke the glue on on her lips leaving spots of blood and started screaming from the pain and agony that the pony was going through. Twilight could feel her grip on life begin to let go as she took her final breath and began the neverending sleep.

Applejacks body finaly bursted showering the party pony with blood whos mouth was open tasting the blood like they were snowflakes. "Yep deffinitely worked!" pinkie then looked at the lifeless body of twilight. "Aww twiligt did you have to leave now? We were just starting to have fun... Oh well I guess all good things cant last forever." pinkie unstrapped the unicorn and tossed her into the machine. Wich created sickening crunches as the bones were snapped and shreded from the muscel and skin around them.

Okie dokie lokie! Whos next? Oh i know! Lets see eenee- meanie-minee-mo-touch-a-pony-by-the-hoof-if-they-holler-let-them-go-eenee-meanie-minee-mo." pinkies hoof was now pointing at fluttershy.

Fluttershy just cringed and began to cry. Her tears soaked her body as they ran down her face and rolled down her neck. "awww i cant do anything nasty to you fluttershy. You just look so adorable. I would kill my self if i did something bad to you. Here it end it quickly." pinkie took out a need le and pierced flutteshys neck as she injected a clear solution into her neck. "shhhh. Thats right jjst be quite now. Everything is gonna be ok. Thats right just relax..." fluttershys body became still. Pinkie began to unstrap fluttershy amd tossed her into the machine earing more sick crunches from its unholy debts.

"Ok now whos next" pinkie studied the two ponys that were left. "i know! Ill flip a coin if its heads its rarity. If its tales then it will be rainbow dash." pinkie flipped the coin making it dance and twirl in the air until it landed on the table facing... Tales.

Pinkie then started to aproach rainbow dash with a bone saw.

Rarity couldnt take it anymore she ripped her lip open with all of her force causing blood to drip from her lips. "ok pinkie iv seen enough now we can either do this the hard way, or the easy way. Put down the saw and stand against the wall over there with you hoofs on you head!."

"rarity what are you talking about. You cant get out silly. What are you gonna do?" pinkie nearly laughed.

"oh its not me darling its what they are going to do." rarity gave a loud whistle and the door was burst open by ponys carying guns around their necks. One of them aimed at pinkie and shot the saw out of her hand. Pinkie just stared at them wideeyed.

"but how who are these ponies!" pinkie panicked.

"ages ago one of the princesse were killed. Luna and celestia created a group callex the E.S.S. The Equestria Secret Sevice. This group was created to make sure that what happened with the princess never happened again. Ivv been tracking you anx you workers for quite a while. I was only sure it was you when i saw the magic wand. I kept my self looking curious and amazed when i really knew... That you were the one killing hundreds of ponies! But now we have finaly found you and your reign of terror is finsly over with. Boys takd care of her!" rarity went over to the shaken cyan pegasus and began to explain to her what was going to happen to pinkie... And to her.

H**EY thank you for reading this this was my first attempt at agrimdark hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
